Oblivious Illusions
by Midvalley Petals
Summary: Somewhat of a sequel to "Faith Upheld". Legato wakes up to find himself on Earth, but wonders about everything else.


  
Oblivious Illusions  
  
'No.. It wasn't suppose to happen like this.' In a green lively field of wild flowers, layed  
a young man. His hair was dark blue, that covered his left eye, but his eyes were of pure gold.  
He just layed there, for a moment, unaware of everything. Finally, he began to open his eyes,   
but a shocked expression came to his face.  
  
'W..where am I?' His eyes peered around the area. With his left hand, he rubbed the green  
grass, feeling it, and confirming it's reality. It felt real. At least, to his knowledge of  
what grass felt like. Living on a desert planet all his life, he's only seen grass a few times,  
and those were from geo plants. His eyes looked about the sky. It was brighter shade of blue  
then the sky of planet Gunsmoke. Where exactly was he? 'One sun... Can it be? Am I on...'   
His eyes, once again, peered around, but for a solution. The young man tried to sit up, but  
something was holding him back. Even with all of his strength, he couldn't get up. Though, after  
a while of struggle, he decided to give it a rest, and then, he finished his last sentence.  
'Earth?'   
  
His eyes, once again, began to peer around, but then he felt it. He felt what had been holding  
him back. He closed his eyes tightly, throwing his left arm over his stomach, and feeling  
the liquid which had devoured his hand. Holding it up, slowly, because of pain felt, he got  
a glance of the crimson material soaking through his glove, and seeminglessly, had soaked  
every other piece of clothing on his body. The man's long white coat was no longer white, though.  
The liquid crimson had dyed most of it a reddish color. His expression had changed, once again,  
though. A slow smile formed on his face, and finally, his visable eye had opened, but only  
half way.   
  
'I'll be gone soon enough...' Thoughts were passing through his mind. Along with the  
physical pain he had felt, he also had some emotional pain. His mind wondered, with events  
passing through it. 'Life is such a burden, like many other things. That's why  
humanity needed to be obliterated.' As he layed there, staring at his surroundings, a  
butterfly flew past, catching his eye.  
  
'"Kill the spiders to save the butterflies."' A new voice passed through his head,  
reminding him of his mission.  
  
'Knives-sama... You've finally blessed me with the gift of death. I thank you for this.  
But answer me one thing before I leave.' The man's eyes closed, again, as he thought, but  
layed back in pain. He could feel the blood leak out, more and more everyso minute. The pain  
surged through him, becoming greater every second.   
  
'We were never a match for him, were we? We were just an obstacle for him, only being used to  
see if he could reach you. You intended for all of us to die, Knives. I sense it now. I was so  
oblivious to it at first.' His golden eye peeked it's way out, but his vision blurred  
a bit. He was dying, and he knew it. He smirked, though. He wanted to die. Finally, Knives  
was letting him. For the longest, he had wondered if Knives would ever let him die. He wondered  
if Knives was just torturing him with the pathetic life he owned.  
  
'I died for you, Knives. I FUCKING DIED FOR YOU!' Overwhelmed in this new state of emotion,  
his eyes began to fill with a salty clear liquid. This was new to him. Tears were so foreign  
to him. 'I'm dying now, to make him feel it. He never once felt it in his life... Or did he?  
One time or another, he did, or so you've told me. He needed to feel it again, though. He needed  
to feel the pain of living. I finally taught it to him, even if I was being used.' A trickle  
of blood passed his eyes, and fell down his face, making him realize it was only a matter of time.  
  
'"Legato-sama, I'll never abandon you..."' A new voice, yet again, passed through his  
utterly confused mind.   
  
'Midvalley...' Legato's mind searched, and his head tilted slightly. Once again, he felt  
the need to struggle, as he tried to sit up, but the pain binded him down. He couldn't get  
up. Legato decided that he wouldn't try to get up anymore. After the decision, his mind  
went into a flashbacks of him and Midvalley. Midvalley, his faithful hench man, almost like.   
Midvalley never once thought of abandonning, or betraying him. He went forth, and fought Vash,  
just for him. It was just that day he had died, too. 'You're free, too, Midvalley. I'll soon  
be with you, though.' His lips curved to a smirk, as he closed his eyes, thinking. Legato  
stayed like that for a long while, just waiting for his turn.   
  
His eyes began to burn. The salt in the tears began to dry, and it burned in his eyes.   
He tried ignoring it, but it caused about more tears. 'Why were you so faithful, Midvalley?  
Your head was always so transparent, though... I could see it all, and you knew it. You  
didn't care, though. All's you wanted for me was to be happy, and shared the same wishes that  
I had. Your services are well appreciated... Midvalley-sama. Quite irnoic, now that I see it.  
This whole plot is quite ironic. But Midvalley, you were right. You tried to point out the  
irony of it all. Our goals were the same, but our intentions were not. Me, and Knives, I mean.  
I wanted to give humanity the one gift which God had intended for. Knives just wanted for it  
to die, for him to get the one thing he wanted, Vash the Stampede, his brother.'  
  
'"Until the next day, though."'  
  
'Our plan.. Our target... We never did stand a chance, but we tried, anyway. Now I wonder,  
what will the resolution be?' Legato's heart beat grew faint. His eyes slowly closed, but  
the young man kept his conscienceness. His pain surged more through his body, making him  
jump back a few times, from it. The blood had spread everywhere. The grass, which he had rubbed  
his blood into it earlier, had dried, and the the top of the grass blades were dark crimson.  
'It was all inevitable.'  
  
Legato turned his head to the one flower that had been there in front of him. Blinking slowly,  
he watched it, and saw that blood had managed to reach it, for the poor thing was soaking it up.  
With the little strength left in his body, he pulled his right arm up, and slowly, began to reach   
for it. As he got closer, his vision blurred extensively, causing him to snap his eyes shut,  
and somewhat throwing his hand at the flower, finally reaching it, and clutching it. Legato felt  
something else, though. Slowly opening his eyes, and breathing hard, he saw a sight that he'd  
never thought of seeing. It was no longer Earth. It was the planet Gunsmoke, and his grasp was  
on the boot of his murdered, Vash the Stampede. His eyes, half way open, quickly turned to  
Vash, and finally, he spoke out.  
  
"I'm... finally free... I have finally... earned the right to die." Legato's voice cracked,   
as it was mumbled. He was so weak, he could barely speak. His eyes teared up once more, as his  
grasp was let free of Vash's boot, and falling to the floor. His golden eyes didn't seem  
gold anymore, as the eye lid covered them. His breathing quickly hulted, and his tears finally  
hit the ground, which was covered in blood. For the moment, the tear stayed on top, but the  
blood had devoured it within a couples seconds. The once alive man, was deathly pale. The  
wind blew, with that, Vash stepped back, seeing the dead man before him, about ready to  
freak out at what he had done.  
  
-"And with a quick bang, I had realized all my life before me. With yestarday behind me,  
today ready for the future, and the future in front of me, it no longer seemed so confusing  
to why it had happened. IT was totally inevitable, and with that last bang, I had realized it  
all."-  
_________________________________________________________________-  
_________________________________________________________________-  
  
Okay, to get things off, I don't own any of the Trigun characters. Yasuhiro Nightow, and  
Madhouse Animation do. Also, this was based off of the anime.  
  
This fanfiction was based off a dream I had had. If you care to know what it was about, you  
can e-mail me at son_chichi@yahoo.com!  
  
I didn't like how this turned out, though. .It's so.. not Legato. x.x I might rewrite it, soon.  
Maybe..  
  
Please, if you have time, give me a quick review. ^_^ Thank you!  
  
Gwen  
  



End file.
